Better than a dream
by superrocketable
Summary: Fluffy Fluffy Fluff Fluff. Brittana. Future Fic. "I know I'm not Ricky Martin, I don't have his abs..."


**A/N I have done lots and lots of lab work today so thought I'd treat myself to a lovely fluffy story. I'm still doing Come Morning Light You and I'll be Safe and Sound but this is just a nice relaxed piece for Brittana week and to celebrate that the lab report is DONE :D Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so quickly. She had gone from singing in bars at college jumping off stage to dance with her girl every night to signing a record deal, recording an album and having to drop out of college to go on reason she had become so sucessful was because she had that edge she had been told, her gigs had something different from everyone elses,something everyone came to see in addition to her singing. That something in Santana Lopez's shows that had made her a star within 3 years of setting out was one Brittany S Pierce.<p>

Brittany was the reason Santana had been recognised in the first place. Every night no matter what bar or club they were in Santana would get about half way through her set and then make her way into the crowd where every night there was a blonde waiting for her. A blonde who could dance like noone else could and Santana would dance with her whilst she sang before hopping back up onto the stage and finishing her set.

Brian, their future manager, spotted the potential in this and signed both Santana and Brittany to his label. Now the gigs were getting bigger Santana had lots of dancers on the stage but every night Brittany had at least two dance solos because she had fans in her own right, people who came to the gigs just to see her. Sometimes Santana would dance with her like she used to do in those bars and clubs in New York but mostly she let Brittany dance alone, not wanted to take the spotlight away from her.

Brian knew the girls were together but even in the ever changing modern world he didnt think people should know that they were lesbians, he didnt want the publicity that came with it. After years of being out and open and happy it was hard to go back into the world of hiding. It was hard for Santana but she understood why he was doing it but it was particually hard for Brittany. Sure in their own home they could do whatever they wanted and it didn't stop them going on dates or living their day to day lives but Brittany wanted to be able to hold Santana's hand as she walked down the street, she wanted to be able to kiss her whenever the hell she wanted to stop lying when people asked her if she was seeing anyone. She expressed this to Santana on multiple occasions and sometimes she wavered slightly if Brittany was pouting or if she was falling asleep but in the main the answer was the same.

"We have to pretend Britt, it's important for our careers, for our future." Brittany always sighed and nodded not wanting to get into a argument with her.

Santana and Brittany were lay on the floor of their shared dressing room after a heavy make out session. Brittany's head was on Santana's chest half an hour before they were set to go on stage.

"Britt" Santana said softly.

"Hmm?" came the reply

"I'm sorry I have been making us hide, I thought I was doing it to protect us from the press and to keep our concerts selling out. But it wasn't fair of me. I don't want to have to hide anymore, I feel like we are back in high school" she said

"We don't have to be all over each other, we have plenty of time to do that at home, All I want to do is hold your hand in public" she smiled.

"I think I can arrange that. Now come on gorgeous, we need to be on stage in half an hour and we are nowhere near ready." Brittany stood up and held her hand out for Santana to pull herself up. Brittany was just about to leave the room to get her make up done when Santana called her name and stopped her. She turned back round.

"Do I not get my good luck kiss?" she paused "I feel like I'm especially going to need it tonight" Brittany laughed, Santana refused to go on stage without a good luck kiss, she said she was worried that if they stopped she'd fall and break her leg or something. Brittany didn't think Santana believed they were lucky at all she just liked getting her sweet lady kisses on. Brittany didn't really mind either way. She sauntered towards Santana and pressed a kiss to her forhead then her nose and finally on her lips.

"Thanks babe, I love you." Santana said her eyes still closed.

"I love you too. You'll be amazing tonight, cause you always are"

The set was going well, the crowd were into it and Santana was feeling confident. She knew Brittany would be dancing alone in the next song and Santana knew the dance so she decided she would join in with her. She watched Brittany dance the first few bars of the song before easily falling the line with the steps. Brittany grinned at her and it filled Santana with even more confidence. As the song reached its end she took a breath. Now or never Lopez. Get on it.

"Ok, I would like everyone to sit down. Yes even all of you standing, go on sit down, if you're happy to dance all up on strangers for 2 and a half hours you can sit on the floor for a few minutes." The dancers were all looking round at each other confused. What was she doing? Should they go off stage? Then she turned round to the dancers.

"You all sit down too. Go on." Brittany was frowning slightly at her, she usually filled Brittany in on her plans. Santana looked directly at her.

"Trust me, just sit down please?" she said. Brittany nodded and all the dancers sat down in a line behind her as she turned back to face the audience.

"Ok, I am going to tell you a story." she began.

Breath Santana, is fine, it's going to be fine.

"When I was 7 years old I had a best friend. The best friend anyone could wish for she was a beautiful bubbly happy little girl and we shared everything. One day we were watching music videos in my house and a Ricky Martin video came on." This got woops from the crowd, even all these years on everyone loved Ricky Martin.

"Yeah, and my best friend said to me, one day I want to be a dancer for Ricky Martin and he will ask me to marry him on stage at one of his concerts." This got a few giggles but all Santana's ears picked up on was the small gasp from behind her which she knew was Brittany.

"So as her best friend" she continued "I vowed that I would make it my mission to find Ricky Martin and make sure he proposed to my best friend, cause she deserved that cause she was amazing. But as I got older my mission became less and less important to me, not just because I grew up and realised the chances of running into Ricky Martin on the street weren't exactly high but also because I didn't want Ricky Martin to marry her, he wasn't good enough for her, and as I thought about it I couldn't think of a single man I would deem good enough for her. This left me with quite the conundrum, I wanted to make my best friend happy and make her wishes come true but I really didn't think Ricky Martin was quite the person for the job. So I came up with a solution"

She turned so her back was to the audience and looked at Brittany who's eyes had filled with tears. She held her hand out and pulled her to her feet. She unhooked the necklace from round her neck and let the ring that had been threaded onto it fall into her hand.

"I know I'm not quite Ricky Martin, I know I don't have his abs and when we were 7 this isn't exactly what you were picturing but God I love you Britt. So much. And I know I will spend every second of my life trying to make you happier than any other person could. I think I fell in love with you that day when I felt myself get a little jealous cause he could offer something I couldn't. But here we are, we're on a stage, you are doing what you've always dreamed of. So marry me Brittany? Please? and make me happier than I ever imagined could be possible." Her own eyes had welled up as she looked at the woman she had loved her entire life. Brittany grinned.

"You're so much better than Ricky Martin."she said leaning forward and kissing her hard.

"Is that a yes?" she asked. Brittany kissed her once more.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Yes?" Santana asked and Brittany started laughing.

"Yes!" she squealed and the entire room erupted into applause but Santana didn't even notice, all she could see was the beautiful woman in her arms.

"You going to give me that ring?" Brittany whispered into her ear.

"Oh God yeah." She said rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. She slid the ring carefully onto her finger.

"It's beautiful babe" Santana just shrugged. "You know you have to sing again now?" Brittany said wiping the tears from Santana's cheeks.

"Yeah I didn't think the after proposal bit through." Brittany kissed her cheek then leant close to her ear making sure she was out of the way of any microphones.

"3 more songs, then I'm all yours and I want to thank you properly" she breathed.

Santana gulped then nodded at the band to play the next song as Brittany ran of stage to catch her breath. She leant against the wall just off stage and gazed down at the ring. It really was beautiful. She grinned realising exactly what had happened, they were going to get married!

Then twoof the dancers who didnt need to be offstage cameover to her.

"Oh My God! Congratulations" one exclaimed

"Thanks" she smiled, she wasnt 100% sure who these people were but it didn't matter to her in that moment.

"We didn't even know the two of you were together. I mean we knew you were like best friends but we didn't know anything else." Brittany shrugged

"Brian wanted us to keep it quite, guess thats buggered now." She told them.

"That was so romantic! Is that story true?" the first girl asked.

"Yeah I didn't know she remembered, it was so long ago" Brittany said feeling an overwhelming sense of love.

"When did you two start dating?" the questions kept coming, Brittany felt like she was being interviewed. She decided she would go back onstage for the last two songs. She moved off the wall back towards the stage.

"Officially? 4 years but really it's been so much longer than that, since we were 13 really." She waited for the song to finish and then went back on stage, her presence caused a massive cheer and Santana turned slightly to look at her, she grinned at her before she continued singing. As soon as the set was done Santana thanked the crowd and told them that today had been the greatest day of her life then she promised the people who were there just to see Brittany that she would take care of her then she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her off stage.

"Santana!" Brian yelled "What the fuck was that?" Santana turned to look at him.

"Save the lecture Brian you can give it later I'm going celebrating with my fiancee!" She told him a big grin on her face

"LATERS!" she yelled over her sholder as Brittany rushed after her. They were both laughing as they reached the door.

Santana grabbed Brittany and pulled her towards her kissing her face, her neck, her sholders anywhere she could reach. Brittany giggled.

"San stop it! People outside are gonna see us!" she said. Santana pulled back.

"Britt, I just asked you to marry me in front of 20,000 people I think people are going to know we are together" she said. Then the smile lessened a little

"Why does it bother you?" she asked

"Not even a little bit" Brittany laughed

"Good, cause I want to show off how much I love you and how unbelievable you are" Brittany didn't think she could be happier than she was in that moment but then Santana grabbed her hand and started running, laughing the entire way as they dodged through the waiting press to her car without even thinking to pick up any of their stuff only thinking about getting home and enjoying each other.

The last thought Brittany had before Santana was kissing her again was Screw Ricky Martin, there was noone better than her girl.


End file.
